Acuh
by izuyume
Summary: -Discontinued. Karena, jujur aku udh mulai bingung sama plotnya dan makasih banyak buat yang dukung aku. Maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan. Aku udh berusaha sebaik mungkin   maaf ya-
1. Chapter 1

Acuh!

Disclaimer:

Naruto by Masashi Kishmoto

Acuh by Kei EzpeluzNante

Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, Ababil

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance, _little bit of humor_, _hurt/comfort_

Summary: Di acuhkan sang pacar tentu sangat menjengkelkan, apalagi ketika kita tahu kalau sang pacar sedang 'dekat' dengan salah satu temanya. Ya, itulah yang dirasakan Haruno Sakura dan dia mempunyai banyak cara untuk mengetahui mengapa sang pacar mengacuhkannya. Berhasilkah dia?

Sinar sang mentari sangatlah terik di siang hari itu. Kedai kedai _ice cream_ pinggir jalan penuh sesak di hampiri kaum remaja yang sedang kehausan akibat dari sang mentari yang bersinar sangat terik. Peluh bercucuran di dahi setiap remaja. Membuat sang empunya dahi buru-buru menyeka peluhnya.

Di suatu kedai _ice cream_ terlihat kumpulan para gadis yang sedang menyantap _ice cream _mereka dengan bersemangat yang di selingi dengan tawa kecil kumpulan tersebut.

Seorang gadis berwajah cantik, berambut _blondie _yang diikat ekor kuda itu mulai membuka topic pembicaraan setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam.

"Hei, apakah kalian sudah pernah berciuman?" ucap sang gadis dengan suara yang menggebu-ngebu.

"Hei, pertanyaan macam apa itu, _pig_?" Tanya seorang gadis yang mempunyai mahkota seperti permen gulali.

"Jawab doang apa susahnya, sih?" Tanya sang gadis yang bermata aquamarine tersebut.

"Memangnya kena- _drrt drrt_" ucapan sang gadis berambut merah muda itu terhenti karena getaran di saku roknya. Dengan segara sang gadis mengambil ponselnya dan membukanya, ternyata ada pesan dari sang kekasih tercinta.

From: Sasucakes-kun

01.30am

.

Kau dimana? Ke rumahku sekarang!

'_Dasar manusia itu, selalu seenaknya saja'_ batin sang gadis berbicara

"_Guys_, aku duluan ya," ucapnya sembari menyampirkan tas selempang ke bahunya lalu melenggang pergi mengabaikan protes para sahabt dekatnya.

Sakura's PoV

Hai, perkenalkan aku bernama Haruno Sakura gadis remaja berumur 16 tahun yang bersekolah di Konoha Academy. Ciri-ciri ku berambut sepunggung berwarna senada dengan permen gulali bertampang biasa aja, berasal dari keluarga biasa aja.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan santai menuju kediaman pacarku yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dia adalah pribadi yang dingin, 'tak banyak omong, dan kemana-mana _always_ di kerubungi para _fans fanatic_nya yang menurutku tidak ada gunanya menidolakan pacarku. Bukannya aku cemburu atau apa ya, tapi setiap aku jalan berduaan kaum hawa selalu menatapku sinis sambil berucap

"_Cowoknya cakep ya, kok mau sih sama dia?"_

"_Cowok itu keren, yah sayang sudah punya pacar, mending sama aku deh. Seleranya rendah ya?"_

"_Cowoknya kok mau sih jalan sama cewek dada rata kayak dia? Nggak malu apa, ya?"_

Pernah waktu itu ada yang mengataiku di depanku dan Sasuke, aku 'tak tinggal diam saat aku hendak menamparnya, Sasuke malah berkata _"Kau 'tak berhak menghina pacarku. Setidaknya pacarku lebih beretika daripada kau!"_ dengan dinginnya kepada perempuan tersebut. Alhasil perempuan itu langsung meninggalkanku dan Sasuke dengan umpatan dan gerutuannya yang 'tak beretika itu.

Mengingatnya membuat aku jadi senyum senyum sendiri.

Tak terasa selama lima belas menit aku berjalan aku sudah sampai di kediaman Sasuke.

_Drrt drrt _

Ponselku mulai bergetar lagi, segera aku mengambil ponselku itu ternyata ada pesan dari Sasuke

From: Sasucakes-kun

01.46am

.

Lama sekali kau.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat isi pesannya, dengan segera kuketikkan balasan pesan kepadanya yang berisi

To: Sasucakes-kun

01.48am

.

Bawel. Aku sudah sampai tahu!

Setelah mengirim pesan singkat tersebut aku segera menekan bel rumahnya,'tak lama kemudian seorang pembantu keluar dari kediaman Uchiha tersebut lalu membukakan pintu gerbang untukku.

"Silahkan masuk nona Sakura," perintah Bibi Yumu dengan nada ramah.

Akupun hanya menganggukan kepalaku lalu tersenyum kepadanya

Aku mulai melengang masuk menuju kediaman tersebut. Akhirnya aku sampai di ruang keluarga rumah tersebut. Dan di sambut ramah oleh _Aniiki_ Sasuke yang bernama Itachi.

"Hai, Sakura-chan sudah lama kau 'tak kemari," sapa Itachi-_nii _ramah kepadaku.

"Hai juga Itachi_-nii_, aku banyak tugas jadi jarang ke sini," jawabku 'tak kalah ramah disertai senyuman termanisku.

"Oh begitu, mencari Sasuke, _nee_?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi jahil.

"Hm, begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong di mana Mikoto-_baachan_?" tanyaku seraya mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari wanita anggun yang biasanya selalu menyambut kedatanganku dengan senyum manisku.

"_Kaa-san _sedang sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang," tunuk Itachi_-nii _ke arah dapur memberitahukan dimana _kaa-san_nya itu berada.

"Terimakasih,"

Dengan segera aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah dapur keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Hei, 'tak salah kan jika aku rindu terhadapnya? Wajar saja aku sudah sebulan lebih tak bertamu ke rumah Sasuke. Dan aku melihat seorang wanita anggun beraparas cantik, meskipun umurnya sudah berkepala empat sedang berkutat dengan panci, penggorengan dan lain sebagainya.

Meskipun keluarga ini banyak memperkerjakan _maid_, tapi untuk urusan makanan Mikoto_-baachan _tidak mau menyuruh para _maid_ tersebut untuk membuat masakan.

"Sakuraaa-_chan_," teriak Mikoto-baachan lalu menerjangku sedetik kemudian ia langsung memelukku penuh kasih.

"Haii baa-chan," sapaku membalas pelukannya.

Tak lama kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata

"Sakura-chan bantu aku memasak makan siang, ya?" pintanya penuh harap.

Karena aku tidak tega untuk menolaknya akupun meng-iyakan nya.

Setelah itu aku langsung di seret baa-chan ke depan kompor.

"Sakura-chan, bantu aku mengiris wortel dan mengupas kentang, ya. Aku ingin membalik ayam gorengnya dulu,"

Akupun mulai mengiris wortel, kebisuan menghinggap di antara kami. Tak lama kemudian baa-chan mulai membuka topic pembicaraan.

"Sakura-chan kau masih pacaran dengan Sasu-kun, 'kan?" Tanya seraya membantuku mengiris wortel.

"Ya, kenapa baa-chan?" jawabku tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku kepada irisan wortel tersebut.

"Wah, syukurlah. Kukira kau sudah putus dengannya," ucapnya santai kemudian melanjutakan aksi mengupas kentangnya yang tadi sempta tertunda.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar omongannya.

"Sakura-chan, kau tahu tidak dengan seorang gadis beramput pirang pucat bernama Shion?" Tanya ba-chan.

Entah mengapa firasatku mulai tidak enak. Aku terdiam, berusaha untuk meningat ingat gadis bernama Shion itu. Tak lama aku langsung menjawab pertanyaan baa-chan.

"Ya aku kenal," singakat, jelas, dan padat. Itulah kalimat yang barusan aku ucap itu.

"Kau kenal? Baguslah. Dia siapanya Sasuke, Sakura-chan?" tanya Mikoto-bachan kepdaku dengan ekspresi serius. Bahkan kegiatan mengupas kentangnya pun terhenti.

"Temannya mungkin," jawabku asal. Jujur aku tidak pernah melihat Shion secara _live,_ aku hanya mengenalnya lewat _twitter_.

"Huh, aku kesal dengan gadis itu," gerutu Mikoto-bachan lalu melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Memangnya kenapa, Ba-chan?"

"Sasuke selalu membawanya ke rumah ini Sakura-chan, dan dia bersikap sok baik terhadapku. Tadinya kupikir kalian sudah putus, ternyata belum,"

'_**DEEGG'**_

'_Sasuke membawa gadis lain ke rumah ini'_

Sesak. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut lagi terhadap baa-chan.

A-Aku ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Karena Mikoto-bachan masih berda di hadapanku.

TBC

**A/N**

**Padahal fict yang satu belum selesai tapi nekat publish fict ini muahaha..**

**Yang ini aku bikin sendiri tanpa bantuan dari Izu-chan :p**

**Maaf ya kalo banyak typo, bikinnya malem-malem nih mueheh *sujud**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**Acuh!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Acuh! By Kei EzpeluzNante**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, Ababil. Etc**

**Rated:T **

**Pairing: SasuSaku, slight Gaasaku and SasuShion**

**Summary: Di acuhkan Sang pacar tentu sangat menjengkelkan, apalagi kalau kita tahu kalu sang pacar sedang dekat dengan salah satu temannya. Ya, itulah yang dirasakan Haruno Sakura dan dia punya banyak cara mengapa sang pacar mengacuhkannya.**

.

.

.

.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

.

.

.

_Last chapter_

'_Sasuke membawa gadis lain ke rumah ini?'_

_Sesak. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini._

_Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut lagi terhadap baa-chan._

_A-Aku ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Karena Mikoto-bachan masih berada di hadapanku._

_._

_._

Aku berusah menepis pikiran anehku tersebut, mungkin mereka hanya sedang bekerja kelompok. Batinku menyakinkan. Tapi, kata _bachan_ Shion sering main ke sini, berarti…

Tenang Sakura, jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh

"Sakura-chan, kumohon jauhi gadis itu dari Sasuke-kun. Aku takut dengan kehadiran gadis itu dia akan mengacaukan hubungan kalian. A-aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Pinta _bachan_ memecah keheningan lalu menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Ya _bachan_ Sakura akan mencobanya," ucapku yakin sambil menatap bola mata onyxnya, entah mengapa saat menatap matanya membuatku jadi tenang.

Ya, aku akan berusah untuk menjauhi gadis itu dari Sasuke. Tapi, apa aku bisa? Oke, Sakura kau pasti bisa. Pikirku ambisius.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Mikoto-_bachan_, Ia bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap sup yang ia aduk.

"Ya, bachan?" Sahutku, kemudian aku mulai mengahmpiri meja makan rumah itu untuk membantu _bachan_ menata meja makan.

"Makan siang di sini, oke?"

"Sure,"

Hm, saat ini aku sedang menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar Sasuke. Kenapa aku menuju kamar Sasuke? Mikoto-_bachan_ menyuruhku untuk memanggil Sasuke untuk makan siang.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Aku memegang kenop pintu kamarnya. Ah, aku akan mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

'_DEG_'

Duh, kenapa aku jadi berdebar? Padahalkan aku sudah sering main ke sini. Tapi debaran ini terasa sesak dan menyakitkan.

Aku tak jadi mengetuk pintu kamarnya, melainkan langsung membukannya. Apakah kalian berpikir aku sangat tidak sopan?

'_BLAAK'_

Butiran air mata saling berjatuhan dari mata emeraldku, menuju ke pipi chubby ku ini. Kenapa aku menangis? A-A-Aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ berciuman dengan Shion.

Aku terpaku di tempatku. Lima menit aku berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tak menyadari keberadaanku. Marah, kesal, sedih, cemburu semuanya menjadi satu.

Dengan segera aku berlari secepatnya menuju tangga, aku tak perduli bila aku jatuh terguling-guling, yang aku inginkan adalah segera keluar dari rumah Pantat Ayam ini. Bahkan, aku tak menghiraukan panggilan bachan dan Itachi-nii. Kurasa SasukeAyam mengikuti. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Karena sedari tadi ia berteriak memanggil namaku.

Lari.

Lari.

Lari.

Ya, itulah yang kulakukan saat ini. Tak peduli kakiku membawa kemana. Aku terus berlari. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di suatu taman di mana Sasuke menembakku. Huh, mengingatnya bikin aku tambah patah hati saja. Dulu sekali, Sasuke berjanji tidak akan mengkhianatiku, akan selalu setia kepadaku. Tapi nyatanya? Ia malah berciuman dengan gadis lain. Ah, aku kesal dengan Pantat Ayam satu itu.

Tampan sih iya, tapi hatinya busuk.

Eh, tapi nggak juga sih, kadang dia suka perhatian sama aku, tapi kadang dia suka cuek.

Arggh~ aku ingin menggigit rambut Pantat Ayamnya itu.

**Normal PoV**

Saat Sakura sedang asik-asiknya melamun. Seorang dengan surai merah bata datang menghampirinya. Yup, itu adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Kakak kelasnya Sakura yang suka sama Sakura. Saingan terberatnya Sasuke. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih suka terhadap Sakura. Tak peduli jika Sakura sudah menjadi kekasih si putra bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Hn, Sakura, ya?" sapa Gaara dengan nada datar andalannya.

"Eh? Gaara-_senpai_?" Sakura terkaget kaget karena melihat Gaara berada di taman itu.

"Hn," dia membalsnya dengan gumaman singkat, kemudian berjalan kearah Sakura sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Hn, sedang ingin saja," Jawab Gaara datar.

Hening

Gaara asik melihat kea rah anak kecil yang sedang bermain sepeda. Sedangkan Sakura bermain rumput. Terkadang ia memelintirnya lalu menariknya sampai ke akar.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, pemuda berambut merah bata ini membuka topic pembicaraan.

"Sakura, kau habis menangis?"

**Sakura PoV**

'DEG'

Aduhh aku harus jawab apa nih? Apa berbohong saja, ya? Tapi kan, kata kaa-san berbohong itu dosa.

Tapi nggak apa-apa deh sekali-kali aku berbohong. Toh, demi menyelamatkan diriku sendiri.

"Ng-nggak ko-kok! Tadi a-aku ketabrak sepeda anak kecil, makanya aku nangis!" jawabk gugup. Biasanya kan aku nggak pernah gugup, sekarang kenapa malah gugup, ya?

"Bohong!" Sahut Gaara-_senpai_ tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Bener kok!" sahutku tak mau kalah sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku sehingga membentuk huruf 'V'

"Hn, masa? Aku tidak percaya." Ucap Gaara-_senpai_ dengan nada datar andalannya. Ya, walaupun tidak sedatar si SasukeYam.

"Benar. Aku serius!" Aku berucap dengan nada sedikit sewot.

"Jika kau tertabrak, seharusnya di tubuhmu ada luka, bukan? Walaupun hanya luka ringan," Gaara-_senpai_ berkata sambil menatap seluruh tubuhku dengan tatapan intens.

Hei, kenapa ia bisa sedetail ini?

Aduh, aku bingung ingin menjawab apa. Jujur aja deh. Tapi, kalau Gaara-_senpai_ minta aku menceritakan masalahku bagaimana? Yang ada Gaara-_Senpai_ berantem lagi dengan Sasuke, karena Sasuke melanggar sumpahnya.

Apakah kalian bertanya mengapa Gaara-_senpai_ tahu mengenai sumpah Sasuke? Karena aku memberitahunya.

"Se-sebenarnya aku ti-tidak tertabrak, _Senpai_," Aku mengaku kepada Gaara-senpai.

"Lalu? Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku!" pinta Gaara-_senpai_ kepadaku.

Tuh kan benar Gaara-senpai minta menceritakan masalahku.

"Ma-maaf _Senpai_ a-aku tidak bisa cerita kepadamu!" Aku ber-_ojigi_ di depan Gaara-_senpai_.

"Tak apa!"

**Normal PoV**

Sepasang mata _onyx_ menatap dua insan yang sedang bercanda dengan mesranya. Terlihat jelas api kecemburuan di matanya yang tajam itu. Ia memandang dua insan tersebut dengan pandangan seolah-olah ia akan memakan pemuda bersurai merah bata yang sedang bercanda dengan gadisnya. Terlihat gadis berambut kuning pucat mengikutinya dari belakang, karena penasaran apa yang dilihat oleh lelaki tersebut sang gadis mengintip dari balik punggung tegap sang pemuda dengan menjinjitkan kedua kakinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau sedang melihat apa?" Tanya sang gadis karena sedari tadi ia tidak bisa mengintip karena ukuran tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang _cukup pendek_.

Pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke itu membalikkan badannya lalu menggumamkan "bukan apa-apa," setelah itu Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan taman itu diikuti oleh gadis berambut pirang pucat tersebut.

Berkali-kali sang gadis merangkul lengan Sasuke, berkali-kali juga tangan sang gadis ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan Shion!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar andalannya dan menatap gadis bernama Shion itu dengan tatapan tajam andalannya. Hal tersebut membuat Shion mundur selangkah karena takut.

**Bagian Sakura~**

"Sakura," Gaara mebuka topic pembicaraan setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam,

"Hum," Sakura menggumam kecil.

"Mau ke taman bermain?" tawar Gaara pada gadis merah muda itu,

"Taman Bermain?" ulang Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Oke~" setelah itu Sakura bangun lalu menggandeng lengan Gaara, Ah lebih tepatnya menyeret.

Sedangkan Gaara, hanya bisa pasrah di seret oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

Setelah sepuluh menit mereka berjalan kaki dari Taman Konoha sekarang mereka sampai di Konoha's Park. Mereka lebih memilih berjalan kaki karena dari Taman Konoha ke Konoha's Park jaraknya hanya beberapa meter saja, makanya mereka lebih memilih berjalan kaki.

Ketika mereka ingin membeli karcis Sakura menepuk jidatnya pelan lalu bergumam 'AH!' kecil, dan kelakuan Sakura membuat Gaara mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Dompetku ketinggalan di rumah Sas-Temanku maksudnya," ucap Sakura. Dia hampir saja kelepasan bicara.

"Oh, tenang aku yang akan membayarnya," sahut Gaara enteng.

"Benerkah? Yipiee!" Sakura melompat-lompat kecil karena kegirangan, sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Gaara.

.

.

.

Setelah membeli karcis mereka memasuki taman bermain tersebut. Mata Sakura berbinar-binar senang, adrenalinnya merasa terpacu kala ia melihat sebuah wahana _jet coaster_ di wahana tersebut banyak penumpang yang berteriak-teriak entah karena ngeri, senang, atau yang lainnya.

"Senpai, ayo naik itu," ucap Sakura, tangan kanannya menarik-narik baju Gaara, sedangkan tangan kirinya menunjuk wahana _jet coaster_.

"_Jet coaster_ maksudmu? Kalau iya, aku tidak mau!" bantah Gaara.

"Ha? Kenapa begitu? Aah, jangan-jangan senpai takut ketinggian, ya?" Senyum jahil terpampang jelas di wajah cantik Sakura.

"T-tidak!" bantah Gaara dengan suara yang agak gagap.

"Mengaku sajalah!" senyum jahil belum hilang dari wajah Sakura.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau aku tidak taku ketinggian!" ucap Gaara geram, kemudian ia menarik tangan Sakura menuju wahana _jet coaster_.

Setelah mengantri selama sepuluh menit akhirnya tibalah giliran mereka untuk menaiki wahana tersebut. Mata Sakura berbinar-binar senang, Gaara? Jangan ditanya pemuda cool satu itu menampilkan ekspresi datar, yaah walaupun sekilas ada ekspresi panic juga.

Setelah mereka duduk, sabuk pengaman mulai terpasang, muka Gaara pucat pasi, Sakura hanya tersenyum-senyum saja.

Perlahan tapi pasti kereta yang mereka taiki tersebut berjalan secara perlahan, terus begitu. Sampai ketika ada sebuah jalanan menanjak kereta tersebut melaju semakin pelan, wajah Gaara pucat pasi, ia mulai menutup matanya.

Ssampai akhirnya tiba. Jalanan menurun di depan mereka. Kereta tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan yang terdengar sekarang adalah…

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Yap! Jeritan para pengunjung yang menaiki kereta tersebut, Sakura berteriak dengan amat sangat keras. Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan teramat kencang.

.

.

.

Kira-kira sudah sepuluh wahana yang mereka taiki. Sekarang sudah menjelang malam. Tiba saatnya Gaara dan Sakura pulang.

Setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah Sakura, Sakura berterimakasih kepada Gaara. Setelah itu Gaara pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

_Di kamar Sakura 7.00pm_

Setelah selesai mandi Sakura merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur kesayangannya.

Sakura mengecek ponsel _BlackBerry Onyx _kesayangannya. Alangkah terekejutnya ia, ia mendapatkan 25_misscall _dan 32 _inbox_ dan itu semua dari Sasuke.

Sakura baru akan membalasnya, tapi ia teringat akan kejadian tadi siang di kediaman Uchiha tersebut. Dengan cekatan Sakura menghapus _history _pesan dan teleponnya.

'_DRRT' 'DRRT'_

Ponsel Sakura bergetar, dengan sigap Sakura mengambil lalu membukanya, oh ternyata ada pesan dari Gaara.

_7.05pm_

_From: Gaara-senpai_

_._

_Hei, tadi seru sekali ya?;)_

_._

_7.07pm_

_To: Gaara-senpai_

_._

_Iya, Makasih ya senpai~_

_._

_7.08pm_

_From: Gaara-senpai_

_._

_No prob Sakura._

Sakura asyik ber-SMSan dengan Gaara tiba-tiba ada Satu pesan dari kekasihnya, Sasuke. Dengan ogah-ogahan Sakura membukanya.

_7.10pm_

_From: Sasuke-kun_

_._

_Sedang apa?_

_._

_7.12pm_

_To: Sasuke-kun_

_._

_Tiduran. Kau?_

_._

_7.14pm_

_From: Sasuke-kun_

_._

_Baca buku._

Setelah itu Sakura mengabaikan pesan dari Sasuke karena di dasar hatinya ia masih kesal dengan kelakuan kekasihnya tersebut.

Ia berjelan ke meja rias yang terdapat di sudut kamar, kemudian mengambil _headseat _berwarna biru muda hadiah dari Sasuke. Lalu memasukkannya ke ponselnya dan menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _headseat _tersebut.

Kemudia Sakura merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur kesayangannya. Perlahan tapi pasti Sakura mulai menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

_**Bagian Sasuke 7.00**_

**Sasuke PoV**

Sudah berkali-kali aku menelepon dan mengirim pesan ke Sakura. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Tidak ada. Arghh~ jujur itu membuat aku frustasi. Apa jangan-jangan Sakura sedang berkencan dengan Rambut Merah itu, ya? Arghh dari pada aku penasaran aku kirim pesan ke Sakura aja.

_7.10pm_

_To: _My Cherry

_._

_Sedang apa?_

_._

_7.12pm_

_From: _My Cherry

_Tiduran. Kau?_

_._

Aku hampir terlonjak dari posisi dudukku. Ternyata pesan ku di _reply _oleh Sakura. Aku jawab apa, ya? Masa aku jawab 'sedang memikirkanmu'? No. No. Itu tidak boleh. Bisa menurunkan _image _Uchiha nantinya. Oke aku jawab asal saja.

7.14pm

To: _My Cherry_

.

Baca buku.

.

Hanya balasan singkat yang aku sampaikan. Aku teramat sangat yakin bahwa Sakura setelah ini tidak akan membalas pesanku lagi.

Oke, kalau begitu aku tidur saja.

**End Sasuke PoV **

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Oke saya tau saya telat~ jangan timpuk sayaa!**

**Muehehe, di sini kayaknya kebanyakan adegan GaaSaku ya?**

**HUAHAHA~ oke abaikan saja saya yang mulai gak jelas.**

**Nah, sudah berapa abad saya menelantarkan fict ini? :p**

**Oke, oke ini udah saya update, agak panjangan kan:p**

**Oh iya baca juga dong fanfict ku yang judulny **Crime on The Night **masih butuh saran nih. Di situ ceritanya Hinata punya kepribadian ganda, Sasuke korban broken home, Naruto hampir sama kayak Sasuke tapi papahnya Naruto jadi pembuat senjata **illegal, **sedangkan Sakura dia jadi pembunuh bayaran. Nah certitanya mereka semua bergabung terus jadi pembunuh bayaran deh :P. Pairingnya SasuSaku Sama NaruHina. Ratednya M loh~ eitss, tapi itu untuk Gore. Kalo lemon? Ya paling yang soft:p #**promosi terselubung

**Wehehehe~**

**Balesan review:**

**Uro-chan: **

_**Hehe makasih, ini udah agak panjangan kan? Oh kecepetan ya, saya ganyadar tuh #duagh :p**_

_**Ini udah apdet, ripiu lagi ya **_

**Obsinyx Virderald:**

_**Hehe makasih ya **_

_**Ini udah apdet, review lagi ya~**_

**Ruffie-chan:**

_**Hahaha Sasuke emang ngeselin saya aja pengen jambak rambutnya:p *duagh**_

_**Makasih ya pujiannya dan Fave'an nya~**_

_**Ini udah apdet, review lagi ya~**_

**MemelSasusakuLove:**

_**Salam kenal juga memel-san **_

_**Ini udah update, review lagi ya~**_

**Deire chan:**

_**Ini udah apdate, makasih ya reviewnya.**_

**Ilana-lia:**

_**Maaf gabisa update kilat **_

_**Tapi ini udap apdete, makasih ya. Review lagi ya~**_

**Gray UchiHa DaNNa:**

_**Ini udah agak panjangan kan :p**_

_**Hehe makasih ya, ini udah update.**_

_**Btw, jangan panggil aku senpai, ya. Aku masih newbie.:p**_

**Sung Rae Ki:**

_**Hihihi.. makasih ya,**_

_**Ini udah update. Review lagi ya~**_

**Yuuki Aika Uchiha- males login:**

_**Haloo kak Yuki~**_

_**Yang Puspita anggraini itu si Izu, *toeltoel***_

_**Makasih pujian dan sarannya ya~**_

_**Ini udah update. Review lagi ya~**_

**Yap sudah semuakah?**

**Makasih ya udah baca cerita ini~**

**Akhir kata**

_**Review~**_

_**Sign**_

_**IzuYume**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sinar mentari pagi menyeruak di antar sela-sela _gorden_ kamar sederhana gadis merah muda, yang masih meringkuk hangat di di dalam selimut tebal yang menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan tubuhnya.

"Ngh~" lenguhan dari gadis merah muda mulai terdengar. Menunjukkan bahwa gadis berparas manis itu telah terbangun dari buaian mimpi indahnya.

Ia beranjak duduk, menyender pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Ia menghela napas, mengusap-usap matanya, lalu jemari lentiknya meraba-raba meja kecil yang berada di sebelah kanan ranjangnya guna menemukan segelas air putih. Ia menegak airnya hingga kandas. Tenggorokkannya yang tadi serak sudah tidak lagi, berkat air yang mengaliri tenggorokkannya.

"Aahh! Bagaimana ini?" Ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berantakan karena semalaman telah beradu dengan permukaan bantal.

"Sakura tenang. Sekarang kau harus mandi." Ucapnya menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang gelisah.

Gadis itu, atau biasa disebut Sakura, bergegas berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lalu meyambar handuk yang tergantung pada _handle_ pintunya, lalu berlari kecil menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, HSAU, Ababil, geje, C2D, update lama, typo**

**.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, slight GaaSaku, SasuShion**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Suasana Konoha Academy, tempat sakura menimba ilmu sangatlah ramai. Tak sedikit para siswa maupun siswi di sana menyalin Pekerjaan Rumah mereka, bergosip, membuat rencana liburan, atau apa sajalah.

Sakura, atau bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura. Berjalan menyusuri koridor kelasnya dengan menjinjing tas gembloknya, manik _emerald_nya memicing curiga di setiap penjuru sekolah.

"Yo! _Forehead_."

"Kyaaa!" Pekik Sakura entah kenapa, lalu berlari meninggalkan sahabat pirangnya.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Ino heran. Pasalnya sahabatnya yang berjidat ehem lebar ini, tak biasanya bersikap aneh seperti itu. Apa-apaan itu, sahabatnya menyapanya ia malah meninggalkannya? Keterlaluan. Batin Ino berteriak.

.

.

.

.

"Hyaa! Tadi siapa, ya? Untung bukan Sasu-"

_'BRUKK'_

Karena sedari tadi Sakura menoleh kebelakang ia tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Alhasil terjadilah tabrakan yang tak sempat di hindarinya.

"_Gomenn_-eh? Sasuke?"

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Sakura. Di depannya terdapat kekasihnya, yang saat ini sangat ingin ia hindari. Bukan. Sakura bukan takut terhadap Uchiha Sasuke yang notebane kekasih dari Haruno Sakura itu. Sakura hanya, emm- enggan. Ya, ia hanya enggan menemui-atau bisa disebut menghindari- kekasihnya itu karena 'suatu' hal.

Sakura menunduk takut, memandangi lantai _marmer_ di bawahnya. Ia takut, jika ia menatap wajah tampan pemuda di hadapannya akan membuat bulir bulir air mata mengalir dari pipinya.

"_Etto_... _Gomen ne_, Sasuke," Sakura meminta maaf kepada Sasuke dengan posisi kepala menunduk.

Pemuda tampan di sebelahnya sangat heran dengan kelakuan gadis_'nya'_. Pertama, gadis itu tidak menambahkan _suffiks 'kun'_ di namanya. Kedua, gadis itu tidak menatap matanya saat berbicara. Terakhir, apa itu? Kenapa ia meminta maaf dengan pose seperti, itu? Apakah ia ikhlas meminta maafnya?

Oh, alangkah tidak pekanya pemuda tampan kita satu, ini.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. Sakura segera beranjak pergi dari situ.

"Perm-eh?"

Lagi-lagi ia dibuat tercengang oleh kelakuan kekasihnya yang mengejutkan. Saat ini lengan putih Sakura di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kita perlu bicara. Tentang kemarin." Ucap Sasuke datar. Tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Sakura.

Sakura kelabakan sendiri. Terbukti dari jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan. Ia bingung harus mencari alasan apa, untuk menghindari pangeran emo di hadapannya.

_'GREP!_'

"Lepaskan dia, Uchiha."

Sebuah suara yang Sakura kenal menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke. Yap. Dia adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Rival terberat Sasuke.

"Ada masalah? Dia pacarku. Terserah padaku ingin melakukan apa terhadapnya."

"Dia tak suka di pegang olehmu, Uchiha."

"Kurasa tidak begitu,"

Gaara mendengus kecil. Terlihat jelas oleh mata zambrudnya bahwa Sakura sedang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke di lengannya.

Sakura berhasil menampik lengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menahannya. Hal itu kontan membuat _onyx_ Sasuke tercekat. Ia ditolak oleh gadisnya. Pacarnya.

"Gaara-_senpai_, temani aku ke perpus, ya?" Pinta Sakura menarik(baca: menyeret) Gaara meninggalkan Sasuke, yang masih termangu di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke PoV

Sial, Sakura kenapa? Kenapa ia menghindariku? Apa karena kejadian kemarin?

Argh! Kuacak-acak rambut ravenku tak berperasaan. Para siswa menatapku heran, sedangkan para siswi menatapku dengan tatapan memuja. Persetan, dengan para siswi itu. Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan di dunia ini adalah Kaasan, Otousaan, Itachi-nii, dan Sakura. Entahlah.

"Sasuke-_kun_~"

Sebuah suara aneh yang intonasinya senada dengan suara hantu dari Indonesia yang entah apa namanya, menyapa indra pendengaranku. Ia berlari menuju ke arahku. Perlahan tapi pasti kepala pirang pucatnya menyembul. Hhh.. Shion, rupanya.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat frustasi," tanya Shion. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh wajahku.

Aku menampiknya dengan kasar, tak peduli dengan ringisan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Jangan. Sentuh. Aku!" Ucapku di sertai tatapan tajam dan penekanan di beberapa kalimat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya heran. Mimik wajahnya menampakkan gestur kekecewaan tak terhingga. Aku tak peduli.

"Karena aku tak ingin di sentuh olehmu!" Ucapku datar lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

.

"Apa kau tak pernah bisa melihatku, Sasuke?"

.

.

.

.

"Kau menghindarinya," tuduh Gaara kepada Sakura. Pupil matanya menari-nari lincah guna melihat tulisan-tulisan indah yang terbentuk menjadi sebuah buku, lalu memerintahkan otak jeniusnya untuk menyerapnya dalam waktu singkat.

"Ah? Eh? _Etto_... Aku tidak menghindarinya," sangkal Sakura. Walaupun dalam hati kecilnya ia membenarkan perkataan _Senpai_ Tampannya ini.

"Kau iya."

"Ah? Eh? Sudahlah, aku ingin mencari buku," Sakura mengelak dari tuduhan Gaara.

Kaki jenjangnya menapaki lantai perpustakaan dengan langkah yang anggun. Tangan kanannya merayap-rayap mencari buku yang ingin ia baca. Ia menemukan buku yang ia cari, tapi buku itu berjarak sekitar dua meter dari atas kepalanya.

Sakura melompat-lompat kecil. "Kenapa tinggi sekali?" Erangnya.

Pandangan mata gioknya menyapu seluruh sudut perpustakaan, mencari sesuatu yang akan ia pakai untuk membantu dirinya mengambil buku yang ia inginka. Ah, _gotcha_! Akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah tangga yang sudah mulai lapuk. Kurasa ia akan terjatuh ketika menaiki tangga tersebut.

"Apa ini bisa digunakan? Kau tak meyakinkan, tangga bodoh!" Umpat Sakura memelototi tangga tua yang tadi ia dapat, berharap setelah ia pelototi tangga tersebut berubah menjadi tangga yang kuat dan tak mudah rapuh.

"Itu tak akan bisa di gunakan,"

"Gaara-_sen_-ehhh?"

Sakura terkejut mendapati Gaara hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh sentimeter dari wajahnya. Napas hangat Gaara menerpa tengkuk Sakura. Jujur saja, hal tersebut membuat bulu kuduk Sakura menari-nari.

"Ini bisa di pakai kok," ucap Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dari Gaara. Tangga lapuk yang berada dalam genggamannya ia dirikan di rak buku. Kaki jenjangnya menaiki tangga tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Satu tangga.

Dua tangga.

Tiga tangga.

Empat tangga.

"Tuh bisa kan!" Seru Sakura nyengir ke Gaara. Gaara hanya mendengus karena perlakuan Sakura yang terlalu kekanakan.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Gaara-senpai, aku bisa-"

'_KREK_'

"Kyaaa!"

'_HUP_'

Ada apa sih? Kok ribut banget. Mari kita _rewind_ dan _slowmotion_ kejadian di atas.

Jadi, Sakura berhasil menaiki tangga, saat ia ingin menyerukan sesuatu kepada Gaara. Tangga yang ia naiki patah pada tangga ke delapan. Dan Gaara berhasil menangkap tubuh elok Sakura sebelum tubuh Sakura berbenturan dengan lantai marmer yang sedang Gaara pijaki. Oke kembali ke mereka.

"_Daijoubou_?"

Sakura menahan napas saat ia menyadari bahwa ia berada dalam gendongan Gaara. Wajahnya merona padam ketika menyadari bahwa tangannya terkalung di leher Gaara, dan wajah manisnya bertubrukan dengan dada bidang Gaara. Wangi khas pria menyapa indra penciuman Sakura.

"Aa. _D-daijoubou_."

'Sakura ingat, kau milik Sasuke.' Batin Sakura berteriak teriak.

"Anoo... Bisa turunkan aku senpai?"

"Aa,"

Dengan satu gerakan cepatan, kaki Sakura sudah berpijak dengan tanah. Sakura menepuk-nepuk roknya yang agak kusut, berharap dengan cara itu tingkat kekusutannya akan berkurang sedikit.

"Arigatou, Senpai,"

'_GREP_'

"Eh?"

"Kita perlu bicara," desis seorang Uchiha bungsu. Menarik paksa Haruno muda agar mengikutinya.

"Ngh! Tidak mau!" Sakura berontak meminta di lepaskan dari cengkeraman tangan Sasuke yang menurut Sakura menyakitkan.

"Hyaa! _Ittai_," pekik Sakura ketika cengkeraman Sasuke makin mengerat. Bulir-bulir air mata terlihat di pelupuk Sakura.

"Kalau kau masih memberontak, aku tak segan-segan menambah kekuatanku," ancam Sasuke dengan nada meyeramkan.

Gawat Uchiha Sasuke Yang Mengaku Dirinya Tampan sedang marah. Berdoa saja, agar Domba Merah Jambu ini selamat dari amukan Singa Raven.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desiran angin menerbangkan beberapa helai anak rambut Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura terus mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat perlakuan Sasuke tadi.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Sasuke mendiamkan Sakura. Jujur saja, itu membuat Sakura geram dan ingin menggigit pantat ayamnya Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas pelan.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?"

"..."

"Baiklah aku pergi," putus Sakura akhirnya. Ia tidak sanggup jika didiamkan oleh kekasihnya.

Belum sempat Sakura melangkah, lengannya di tarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Wangi khas Sasuke menyapa indra penciuman Sakura. Yap, _mint_.

"_Aishiteru_, Sakura." Lirih Sasuke. Dagunya ia tumpukan di atas rambut merah muda Sakura.

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengulangnya Saku," lirih Sasuke lagi, tangan kirinya bermain dengan helaian rambut merah muda Sakura. "Maafkan aku," lanjutnya lagi.

Wajah Sakura tak tahan untuk tidak bertransformasi menjadi warna merah senada dengan buah kesukaan kekasihnya. Sakura membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

"Aku maafkan," bisik Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Arigatou Saku," balas Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya lalu membelai rambut merah muda Sakura penuh kasih.

.

.

Sepasang mata melihat adegan romansa Sasuke dan Sakura. Mukanya merah padam karena kesal. Ia menghentak hentakan kakinya ke lantai marmer dengan penuh emosi.

"Berani bermain-main denganku, huh?" Ucapnya menyeringai. Ia mengibaskan rambut pirang pucatnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli yang membuatnya kesal.

Hei, apakah aku baru melihat sebuah foto yang dipegang gadis itu?

.

.

.  
>.<p>

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Gomeeeeeennnn! *sujud* saya tau ini telat gomenne. Malah tadi niatnya fict ini mau di discontinue tapi gatega dengan kalian:'(**

**Maafkan author yang tukang ngaret ini ya, untuk selanjutnya jangan berharap aku cepet apdet ya.**

**Ekhem sekali lagi, maafkan author karena di ch kemaren nulis last chap-,-**

**Special thanks to:**

**Haruno-san U****, **_**Puu**_**, ****Viechan Blackcherry****, **_**Mauree-Azure**_**, ****Karikazuka**_**, Lucy Uchino**_**, ****Addys Noveanette****,**_** Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossoms**_**, ****Yuuki Aika Uchiha****, **_**Sara BluePink27**_**, ****Sung Rae Ki.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang baca tapi garipiu, buat yang nggak baca tapi ripiu(?), buat yang baca nggak ripiu tapi fave, dan buat yang Fave. Aku Cuma bisa bilang makasih banyak(^3^) *kiss***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**RnR onegaii~ *muka melas***_


End file.
